Hungary's Bra
by PuddinOfSantorini
Summary: Just a random story about a certain Hungarian who only wants to get dressed. No particular pairing. The Bad Touch Trio is mentioned but is not part of the story. It says mystery but don't get your hopes up, LOL. I don't even know...


**A/N: So, Hetalia fanfiction re-write number 2! This was always one of my favorites, and it has a lot more to do with Hetalia than the first one I did, so hope you all like it too! And before I forget, special thanks to Kitty1313 for having a kind enough heart to not only read and review, but to also follow. Zeto E Kitty1313! Also, I'm really sorry about the ending to this one. See, I was unable to escape the alluring powers of wavy potato chips and Kroger brand sour cream and onion dip. Anyway, here's Hungary's Bra!**

It was a warm, breezy summer morning. Birds were singing, squirrels were chattering, deer were frolicking, and Hungary was missing it all, fast asleep. Well, until a few deer jumped through her window, followed by some birds and other animal forms of nature. Hungary woke with a start at the sound of hooves on hardwood floor and shot upright, wide awake. Her eyes darted around the room, taking in the sight in front of her. She, like any normal person, would have been extremely freaked out if this didn't happen to her every morning.

Hungary sighed as several birds began tugging at her hair, trying to get her up. "Alright, alright. I'm up, mein gott!" She laughed, gently shoeing them away. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed, and yawned as she was dragged up by a doe who had a hold of night shirt sleeve. Hungary stretched and watched the little woodland creatures open up her closet and rummaged through it. Soon she was approached by a swarm of butterflies who were using woodland magic to bring her her dress, who were followed by a buck that had her panties hanging from its antlers. Then two rabbits hopped over, wearing her socks as little hats.

"Aww, that's cute!" Hungary said, plucking her socks off the heads of the rabbits and laying them on her bed. She then accepted her dress from the butterflies and laid them on the bed also, along with her panties she received from the buck. She looked down at her clothes, then at the animals that brought them to her. "Um, you forgot the bra..."

Then a chipmunk started punching her in the foot. When she looked down at it, it gave her an adorable yet terrifying look that said, "Bitch, if there were any bras in that wardrobe we would have gotten them for you!" And as if that weren't enough, the cute little menace attempted to flip her off. Fortunately, chipmunks only have four fingers on each paw. But still Hungary got the message. The obviously pms-ing gift from nature then hopped out the window in the cutest way after pooping in the corner and cussing her out in rapid chipmunkian.

Hungary just watched as the other animals cleaned up the mess and jumped out the window, following their friend. She smiled at them and waved, making a mental note to bludgeon a certain rodent with a certain frying-pan.

But for now, she was naked, save her panties, and needed to get dressed before she could go hunting. She walked past her bed and opened her wardrobe, looking for a bra. Then she saw why the little hell-beast never brought her one.

She didn't have any.

Well, of course she had some; they just weren't where they were supposed to be.

Hungary stood back and thought. They were there last night when she went to bed, so where they now? Hmmm… Maybe Austria tried to do laundry again? Hungary remembered the last time Austria had tried to do laundry. It was as a favor to Germany. Poor guy. He had to walk around his camps in a bright pink uniform for a month.

The Hungarian laughed at the memory, but quickly remembered the problem at hand. It was obvious that her bras weren't in her room, so there was no point in looking for them. She threw on a baggy shirt and some shorts and walked with her arms crossed over her chest to the kitchen. When she saw a plate of hot food, but not Austria, Hungary knew something was up. She searched the whole house, and eventually found Austria in the laundry room where she figured he would probably be.

"*Ahem*" She said, clearing her throat and knocking on the door frame.

Austria snapped his head up and slowly turned to face Hungary. "Um… Yes..?" He said, a bead of sweat trickling down his face.

Hungary's eyes circled the room and quickly fell upon a black trash-bag in the corner. "What's that?" She asked, pointing to it.

"Uh… Just some clothes I'm going to donate…" Austria lied, turning back to pretending to fold clothes.

"Really?" Hungary said, clearly not buying. "And since when do you do laundry?"

"Um… Since now?" Austria's voice began to shake. It was obvious he was about to crack.

"Hmmm…" Hungary inched closer, practically breathing down Austria's neck.

That was when he snapped.

Unable to control himself any more, Austria dropped down to his knees and started sobbing. Hungary watched, wide-eyed as he began babbling about how Prussia put him up to it and for whatever reason wanted to throw them away or donate them or something because him and his stupid Bad Touch friends or something like that thought it would be funny to mess with her and that he was really sorry and that he wouldn't do it again. Then his sobbing turned into him screeching completely incoherent nonsense that Hungary couldn't make out.

Suddenly her big-sister sense turned on and Hungary knelt down beside Austria. She patted him on the back and asked the question she'd been wondering ever since he had failed to come home last night.

"Where is he?"

And that, chibis, is how Prussia lost his five awesome meters.

**YAY! First real fanfiction complete! Hope you liked it Kitty1313! Yassou~**


End file.
